User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Master has given Dobby a sock! }} *takes all of Blanky's lunch money and runs*}} }} }} }} Seemingly whacky question bout ponies }} :O |} Tangled }} SNAP! I don't know where I'd be, without you... Favor Can you do me a favor, I need to post a Christmas card to all of the Mysims Contributors. --Sulli1034 01:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Its a card that I made on paint and I would like to post it. --Sulli1034 15:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas }} MahSimz Kinect I got a Jar of dirt! Wheee........ }} }} OSU~! Just passing things on ... }} New Crazy Lady! Hello! I just got a new laptop today and it is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cool. I think you are the best Blanky. You are super cool. I hope I can become your friend? Much love and respect yo , Spicy Lightning Wheefulness }} }} }} C-E-L-E-B-R-A-T-I-O-N. }} Let's Spam the World! XD }} Twas the season to be naughty Hope you have a good one }} The Vast Empire known as Crimea Also, recently, I've been thinking of this song (not by Owl City). I find it funny that I like a lot of Christan-Rock songs, but I still am... "undecided" whether I believe in Christ and what not...}} }} I'm still considering getting Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance.}} Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! }} So many thing that I will doing at home! Also, I will put Sim request from previous page: *'Eyes:' Rhonda, Sandra or Liberty. *'Hair style and color:' Luis, Billy or Pablo with blond hair. *'Skin color:' Black. *'Mouth:' Maria, Annie, Penelope or Billy. *'Outfit description:' Noelle. *'Accessories:' Linda or Amelia. *'Background:' Transparent. And moods: *'default:' /thank *'angry:' Same likes Secret, Falcon or Holli. *'happy:' Same likes G-fanatic or Andrew. *'hoot:' Likes Luke "boo". *'confused:' End of /sneeze *'sad:' Same likes G-fanatic. *'afraid:' Same likes Corey. *'ball' *'fingertrap' *'bored:' /time *'yawn:' /yawn *'popbag:' /pop Okay?}} Comic What? Yo Blankety Blank! I just want to leave this messyeg for ya dawg. I found these funny comics about my sims. Just go to google.com and chose images. Then type in my sims comics. much love and respect yo, spicy lightning 17:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC)﻿﻿ Ah rathah drink mah meddikayshun... }} Merry Christmas Hello! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! Lolz. The wiki looks great! Sorry I have been so inactive. Busy busy busy in college & Dead Rising Wiki. Anyways, my lil bro got MySims Kingdom for DS. Pretty cool so far. I have some questions about it - have you played it? --Mistertrouble189 23:56, December 26, 2010 (UTC) *One, what do those vegetable sets do? annnnd how do I build/place houses for the people? Like, I bought two houses from Torajiro and now it says place them for Hank and someone else (Emily?) but where/how do I do that? I only see the option to swap houses/buildings with those that live in a place. --Mistertrouble189 07:27, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Fairy Berry Mary Merry Christmas! }} Mission: SPACE I don't understand why the game is so hard, even on easy mode. }} STUFF RELATING TO MUSIC: I've been liking this song as of late.}} Please dont slap me! Yo! Dawg! It's me again. Ya know. Spicy Lighting! I just wanna see hows it going. See you a lator yo. Much love and respect, Spicy lightning' 21:13, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I just want to tell you I don't really have an account because we realy don't have an email address. Goo-bye! Much love and respect yo, Spicy Lightning P.S. I HATE MONKEYS and chimps. SCARY!!!!!!!!!! 01:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I like gangstas so I speak the homie language yo. HAPPY!!!!!!! Much love and respect yo, Spicy lightning KAPOW!!!!! OH NO!!!! EVIL MONKEYS and chimps ARE ATTACKING!!!!!!!!! 01:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yo Blankety Blank! Have you ever heard of the old arcade game called Mappy? It's ''' '''kinda fun. And i'm pertty good at it. Gotta go now dawg! Much love and respect yo, Spicy Lighning 14:15, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I can't create an account! We now have an e-mail address but it said that it was unable to register me at the momment. DARN IT!!!!!! Much love and respect yo, Spicy Lightning 16:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) A phone to save us from our phones Also, YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME YOUR LUNCH MONEY YET!!! }} Word Bubble Hey Blanky could you tell me how to do that sort of talk kind of like bubble thing with a picture next to it. And the picture I have is of Ray the my sims agents one. Much love and respect yo, Pizwat P.S. I was actually Spicy Lightning but then I created my own account yo. Goo-bye! Sim help. Hey Blank maybe you could help me here now. Could you do a sim request please? Eyes: Brown with Brown eye shadow around it. Hair style and color: Pinky's and brown cloroed. Skin color: White. Mouth: Kind of like Violet's and Brandi's. Outfit Description: Raven's Accessories:Eye patch. Face paint: Sandra's Goo-bye!Pizwat 19:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC)﻿﻿﻿﻿ I'LL ROX YO' SOX!!! }} Also, I've been loving this song for a little bit.}} }} Help Alert! Maybe you can do a sim request for me plz? Here's teh following: Eyes: Yuki's Hair: Esma's but yellow Mouth: Poppy's Skin: White or tan (doesn't really matter) Outfit: Clara's Accessories: None Face paint: Star Pose: Happy Alright bye! :) MySims Cutie 142 20:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I just trying to see if something is working. So this is just nothing. Pizwat! lotsa request's!! ok um okay sowwy! And did u get my sim request 'coz i've been waiting for it since yesterday. MySims Cutie 142 18:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Sleep all day, party all night... ok thanks!!! :) MySims Cutie 142 18:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Pizwat 15:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) 346px|right My Chemical Romance yo! I tried to put in Owl City but it didn't work yo. Happy! Pizwat 16:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) BRAINPOWER Anyways, can you make meh a prettehful bubble template like you did on this one? Can teh line have two lines like yours? And, also, can it have, instead of the lines after the name and the sig, can it have an arrow pointing in both directions if possible? If not, an equals sign would be nice. TANKYOUZ.}} THANKIES. }} A pie? OH GOSHIES!! WHERE?! Yo }} + = Pizwat 18:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Airplanes }} }} }} Hope you like or I slap ya yo! Pizwat 05:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Potato thing with insane tagged. Because something~ }} }} 10 Million Fireflies.....That's really bright.... }} Tricks are for little microorganisms that seldom appear in a 63 year old man's ear! }} Bananas are falling from the sky! }} Late New Year! }} Dun remembah if Ah gaev ya dis... }} Thanks! And about your story... JOOOOOOOOY TO THE WORLD!!! AAAAAAAAAAALL THE *slapped* Goo-bye!}} Where Ever The Wind Blows... I have no idea how to... Also, I heard about the story you said you're writing (yes, I read your status)...how very quaint. }} I guess if it's just black with white or gray text and stuff. I guess if there's a specific thing on it that you need to know about, I can tell you... Is it the one you and Holli discussed a while ago, or is it a different one? }} Perhaps just the normal picture of my sim...? I see. What is it about?}} I've recently done something similar. I've been reading this book series called Mars Diaries, which I'm almost done with and are ''very good, and I got an idea for a book/series of my own (though, my idea isn't really similar to the books when I think about it). I'm still debating a lot of things regarding the characters and plot and such...}} It starts off with a normal guy (name pending) just doing normal stuff a guy that age would do. And the guy's like, really good in school at history, and he soon enters a nationwide contest (it's a complicated idea I have. I won't go into detail.). He ends up winning his section of the compitition (there are many different sections), and he and his family travels to this award ceremony thing for all the winners. It's there that he meets other kids who had also won the contest. It's a fairly long ceremony, and at the end of the ceremony and stuff, the officials of the contest suddenly handcuffs all the kids and threatens the families and stuff, and ends up taking the kids away... So...that's the whole beginning part...and all I can say... }} }} }} }} My only issue is that I have way too many ideas to actually write. I'm writing like, 6 stories right now. But, um, just give it some time. Simple ideas can unfold into very intriguing stories if you let them. Perhaps I will do more research about them....perhaps... Um...I don't know. Whatever moods there are? }} Thank you. }} Of course, all my old girl characters were idiotic, not to mention my guy characters (they were much worse), but most of my newer female characters aren't actually that bad (that, and they serve a much better purpose in my stories than characters used to). Of course, now I make a lot of guy characters, but they just aren't main characters, so that's why in two of my newer stories, the main characters are guys. I guess I'm still working on it, though, seeing as I need to make the main guys more interesting that I make them... I'm not closing my mind to the books. I'm just saying that the basic idea, which I researched about, doesn't necessarily appeal to me very much... }} GTL!!! I essploded. }} Mario washing machine!!!!!! ):< }} Request, Kinda urgent!! Cha-BINGO!!! |} by da way. bought some comic strips! 19. 19. 1985. Also, just because I want to, later I'm going to make a word bubble with either Mia Fey or Phoniex Wright... I can't think of anything that 1985 was on. Could you be thinking another song by Bowling For Soup? Perhaps, this one?}} IT'S AN AWESOME BAND! LISTEN TO THEIR SONGS!!! The second one I told you was the opening theme to Phineas and Ferb, but you obviously haven't seen it. I recall a long time ago seeing 1985 on MTV...}} }} }} }} }} True... BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! She deserves her own game, that takes place a little while before Phoenix Wright became an attorney and like, other stuff...}} To Blanky... What about... Blah Blah Black Sheep Sim Request! :'''Eyes: Chaz's Eye style, blue. : :Hairstyle and Color: DJ Candys hair in black. : :Skin Color: Light. : :Mouth: Small smile (kinda like a ''' :| |''' :____| : :Outfit Description: Star's ninja outfit, in the blackish scheme : :Face Tattoos: Cat whiskers : :Accessories: Vic Vector sunglasses : :Background: Idc! :(Thanks in advance! :) ) : :DJ-UnionJack 01:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Killer Coca-Cola }} And I saw a clear contradiction in your statement earlier. You said "You get to play as Mia in one case in Trials and Tribulations," when, infact, you get to play her... IN 2! }} Where Ever The Wind Blows...(Cont.)